Des avantages d'être amie avec un titan
by TrefleV
Summary: Hange a un don pour les potions louches, c'est indéniable. Et Erwin ne peut rien contre elle. Jamais.


Hange s'amusait. L'éprouvette qui était devant elle avait quelque chose de fascinant… Peut-être était-ce à cause des fumées qui s'en échappaient. Il fallait dire qu'en plus d'y mettre tout son temps et son énergie, ce qui était naturel la connaissant, elle avait passé un temps impressionnant à se renseigner et à lire, de façon à créer une substance aux effets utiles. Il lui avait été dit que si elle ne contribuait pas un peu au savoir commun, son laboratoire lui serait retiré et attribué à un autre soldat- ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Elle s'était donc lancée dans la confection de ce mélange, supposément capable d'éradiquer les titans. Le Major Smith dut admettre qu'il avait été surpris par cette initiative, mais ne s'en plaignit pas (encore que, il aurait pu laisser libre cours à la jalousie qui menaçait parfois de l'envahir- éliminer les titans, c'était son rôle !)

Dans un but purement scientifique et innocent, Eren Jaeger avait la chance immense, non, miraculeuse, de l'assister. En tant que titan shifter, il était le mieux placé pour servir de cobaye, alors elle l'avait réquisitionné de force.

« Voilà, ça devrait être bon. Bois-ça ! »

Son enthousiasme était communicatif, et le jeune homme se prit a sourire en avalant la mixture qui allait potentiellement le tuer. Si elle était un succès, en tout cas.

A première vue, elle ne le fut pas- Eren pâlit certes, mais cette réaction pouvait simplement être attribuée au gout particulier de la chose… Décidant de le garder en observation- de le laisser vivre comme un titan en observation, se reprit-elle- elle le laissa partir, son espoir quelque peu refroidi.

Eren rejoignit ses amis dehors avec soulagement il vivait ! Hange était partie pour une semaine de nuits blanches, mais il vivait !

« Armin ! Mikasa !

\- Eren. Tout va bien ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Oui, j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais sinon je vais bien.

\- Tant mieux, sourit le blond. Je dois y aller, à plus tard ! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas. Depuis quelques jours, Armin disparaissait régulièrement sans donner d'explication, et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement…

« Tu viens, on va manger. Shadis approche. »

L'intégralité du bataillon évitait l'homme autant que possible, tous se souvenant de sa dureté lors de leur arrivée- de jour en jour, il avait presque accédé au statut de légende, au travers des mots empreints de crainte mêlée de respect. Les deux soldats s'empressèrent de rentrer et de s'assoir a une table.

(***)

« Major Smith ?

\- Entre, Armin. »

Il obéit et s'assit sur le canapé, face au plus âgé.

« Alors, du nouveau ?

\- J'ai vérifié. Jean est sûr qu'il n'avait pas son équipement sur lui quand il l'a trouvé, même pas une partie. »

Le Major se tut un instant, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Cette fois, c'était peut-être irréfléchi, résultant du mélange entre la surprise, l'excitation, le respect réglementaire envers les morts et l'inquiétude- ça voulait quand même dire qu'il y avait un traitre…

« Autre chose ? »

(***)

La présence de Mikasa dans le dortoir masculin ne surprenait plus personne, c'était à peine si les habitants légitimes du lieu levèrent la tête en la voyant entrer.

« Eren n'est pas avec toi ? sourit Jean en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je le cherche, justement. »

Estimant que Kirschtein ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité, elle sortit sans lui prêter plus d'attention, chose que ses amis ne commentèrent même plus, trop habitués au spectacle.

La plupart d'entre eux sortit cependant avec précipitation en entendant le hurlement de la jeune fille, pour la trouver dans un fossé, tenant sur ses genoux la tête inanimée d'Eren.

(***)

« Livai, Eren est mort, déclara Erwin avec un air contrit.

\- J'ai entendu ça. Ils ne parlent que de ça.

\- Vous comptez y faire quelque chose ? osa Oluo, avec l'approbation mentale du reste de l'escouade, présente au complet.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- On ne sait pas. »

Cela n'arrangeait pas la réputation de Ackerman ni le plan de Smith… Tous deux se promirent de trouver une explication. Surtout Smith, s'entend, puisque Livai avait encore du mal à considérer Eren comme membre de son escouade a part entière.

(***)

La mort de leur compagnon les avait secoué, oui, mais pas au point de leur couper l'appétit. Ou plutôt, justement assez pour leur donner envie de manger plus que jamais- bien que Sasha n'aie pas besoin de raison pour dévorer tout ce qui était à portée de main. Cet engouement constituait néanmoins un problème aux yeux de ses coéquipiers, qui désignèrent à l'unanimité Jean comme étant le mieux placé pour lui demander de partager. Ce que, par honneur, il fit.

Par conséquent, Sasha, se sentant malgré sa fin illimitée quelque peu coupable, abandonna son siège et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami, le saisissant par le col pour l'entrainer dehors pour un entrainement nocturne. Si elle ne pouvait pas manger, au moins pouvait-elle envoyer Connie au sol…

Elle ne mit jamais son plan à exécution. Les cadavres jonchant le sol lui ôtèrent toute envie de se battre.

Les corps de Mikasa et Armin formaient un petit tas extrêmement glauque, à en croire l'expression d'Erwin- ou alors, il avait compris. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand il sentit son cœur cesser de battre suivi de près par celui d'un autre. Livai eut à peine le temps de fêter la disparition du Major que son escouade pleurait sa mort- elle non plus pas pour longtemps. Après cet enchainement, chacun fut en droit de douter de la souffrance de Jean- mort peu avant le premier membre de l'escouade-, puis de Sasha, trouvée sans vie sans la réserve (serrant dans sa main une dernière pomme de terre). Valait-il réellement mieux vivre, alors que les soldats tombaient si vite ? Connie s'interrogea sur ce sujet quelques heures, avant d'être emporté lui aussi.

(***)

« Je me demande pourquoi il y a tellement de morts, en ce moment…

\- C'est ce qu'on se demande tous, coupa Ymir, tout respect envers les plus âgés envolé. Vous avez rien refilé à personne ? »

Hange était sans doute dans son droit quand la vexation l'emporta sur la réflexion, mais ni Berthold, ni Reiner, ni même Krista, ne reprirent Ymir.

« J'ai donné un poison a Eren, déclara la scientifique aux derniers soldats humains restants. Mais contre les titans, en principe. Et si il avait présenté des symptômes, je l'aurais soigné.

\- La préparation a du rater, ironisa l'autre brune. Pour tuer tous les soldats plus les civils de la ville, faut le faire quand même !

\- Les titans sont affectés, au moins ? » demanda timidement Krista.

Un grand silence se fit. Non, les titans n'étaient pas affectés. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient tous en vie, tout comme Annie quelque part dans la ville, sans doute. C'était pour cela également que Krista n'était pas morte non plus- elle avait dû développer une immunité semblable à celle de son amie a force d'être avec elle. Quant à la mort de Eren, aucune explication logique ne se proposait peut-être parce que contrairement aux autres, le poison était entré directement dans son sang et non par voies respiratoires. Et Hange… devait être vaccinée, puisqu'elle avait respiré les vapeurs du mélange durant toute sa fabrication petit à petit. Comble de l'ironie, le seul titan favorable à l'humanité était mort avec elle… Krista pouvait être heureuse de vivre avec Ymir, quoi qu'en disent feu ses coéquipiers.


End file.
